


Clear Head

by JaneDavitt



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 11.05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Head

Once, Gibbs had forbidden Tony to die and slapped his head to drive the message home. And Tony had obeyed. Carried on breathing, smiling, being there in Gibbs' line of sight.

Now, case over, he wants Tony to sleep and when he pauses, out of sight of Tony's desk, breathing becomes snores and he smiles. Tony doesn't need the order underlining. Good boy.

Then he hears a name and three strides bring him to Tony's side, hand raised to strike and leave Tony's dreams mercifully empty, but he can't do it.

It won't change Ziva's name to his, after all.


End file.
